


31 Flavors of Agony

by JohnlocksImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlocksImpala/pseuds/JohnlocksImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas really can't catch a break when everyone goes out to Ice Cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31 Flavors of Agony

 

Dean grew more and more frustrated with Cas by the second. Cas was wasting everyone's time and grew ashamed. Even Sam had buried his head in his hands.

 

“Cas if you don’’t pick out your ice cream flavor soon, you son of a bitch, I will do it for you!”

“But Dean, i’m torn.”

“Ok Cas, Sammy and I have been here a million times, we can help you pick. What are you torn between?”

“...”

“Cas?”

“All of them.”

Dean and Sam both grunted disappointedly at the same time.

“Cas please! If you don’t pick one soon, you are going to have to head to the end of the line.”

Sam said threateningly.

“Okay. Sam, Dean, I know you are upset with me, but I have never had ice cream before, you know I am new to these customs.”

Cas whimpered.

“Cas”

Dean said,

“Why don’t you just get a bunch of samples.”

“Dean, are you crazy? This place is famous for have 32 flavors!”

Sam shouted.

“Wait, Dean I like that idea.”

Cas exclaimed,

“Wait no, Sam, Dean, I know what I am going to get.”

Sam and Dean sat outside with their ice cream while they waited for Cas. Sam got rainbow sherbet and Dean was eating his rocky road caramel swirl. There was a loud rumbling plastic sound and both of their heads spun around. 

Neither of them were exactly sure what Cas had, it looked like it was just a large bag. Cas smiled,

“I bought all of them.”

“Cas that's like 55$ dollars of ice cream on-”

Dean paused to look at the smudged writing on his hand 

“Jacob Mintz’s credit card!”

Cas looked at Dean,

“Well, I can’t return it, Dean!”

“Fine, Cas, get in the car.”

They all drove back to the bunker that day while Cas sullenly ate an entire carton of lemon sorbet.

Dean took a shower, he was so pissed, now he had to find someone else's credit card to steal. As we stormed back to his room, he found Cas sitting there with yet another carton of ice cream. As Dean got closer and closer to Cas te realized there was something on top of the carton. Dean looked down on what appeared to be a small piece of paper, soggy from being pressed up against the ice. On it, it read, Sorry I bought all the ice cream. Dean smiled and hugged Cas. He then opened the ice cream and realized it was half eaten.

 


End file.
